


Glistering Light - Burning Shadow

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Comedy, Hurt, Love, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last duel, Yami went to the afterlife.<br/>Interesting circumstances bring him back and Yugi is right by his side.<br/>Yugi offers Yami a place to stay and both discover that there is more than friendship in their life for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new hour begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selmor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Selmor).



I opened my eyes and blinked in wonder, as a bright, flashy light sought its way to my eyes. The light was broken by my eyelashes, as if someone had placed a prism right onto them. There were small radiants of blue, red, green and even some yellow.  
I tried to open my eyes some more. As I did, my vision got clearer and the radiants faded away. But then were replaced by excruciating pain that ran through my body. I curled up a little, as if could help the pain go away. Suddenly I felt a warm, soft hand stroking softly over my hair.

„It’s alright.“ Someone whispered gently.  
„You’re safe here, Yami…“ The voice was familiar, very familiar, but the pain kept me from thinking who it was. I whimpered slightly.  
„Hush“ the voice spoke again. Again the same sweet, gentle tone that I had heard before. I still couldn’t open my eyes properly, but my brain began to cast through my memories to whom that voice maybe belonged to.

The hand still wandered around my hair, stroking strands of it out of my face and placing my fair bangs to their right places. Slowly the pain began to die down a little bit and I took the chance to open my eyes again. At least I tried to. The light was still very bright and I had problems to get a clear vision.

„Please, don’t overtake yourself Yami!“ The voice sounded more worried than before, as though I had thought it wasn’t even possible. The way the voice spoke out my name… „…Y….Yu…g..i?“ The name came very slowly over my lips, as if I hadn’t used them in a millennium.  
My mouth felt like the one time I sneaked out oft he palace and got lost in the desert: Dry and somewhat furry.  
„Yes, I am here“ Did I imagine, that his voice trembled? I glanced up to him, still blinded a little by the light.  
How could I even forget this voice? How could I even need minutes to know who spoke with me? Yugi was the person I had spent so many years with… and yet I needed so long to recognize his voice?!

As I saw Yugi’s worried face, I tried to smile a little to cheer him up. Yugi looked at me quite puzzled, but smiled back. As my eyes adjusted better to the light, my blurred vision cleared up more and more and I could see Yugi better.  
He barely looked older than the last time I had seen him. I blinked in awe, as the last time I had seen Yugi had been our very last duel. The duel that decided if I could go into the afterlife or not. Yugi had won the duel, granting me the chance to go into the light where all of my friends and my family waited for me. But why was I still here then?

Yugi smiled at me softly. “Is it better now?” His voice was as soft and kind as I remembered it. (Well at least I remembered it now. I still didn’t know how in Ra’s name I could’ve forgotten it!)  
I nodded, as my tongue refused to obey me. Yugi's smile grew a little “I am glad. I thought you would never wake up...” His soft violet eyes glittered slightly, as I saw tears forming in them, but he didn’t let them fall. Instead he smiled even brighter. “Welcome back” And then I found myself softly embraced in a hug. I tried to move my arms, to hug him back, but they would only move a little and so I just nuzzled my head to Yugi's chest, enjoying the warmth of my little Hikari (=it means light in Japanese.  
I didn’t know how long we stayed like this. It was, as if Yugi was afraid, that I could vanish any second. But in the end Yugi let go of me, still it seemed, he was hesitating to do so.

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” My Hikari always had this soft manner where he cared about others. I nodded softly, but before he could stand up, I tried to grab his hand. Stopped by my futile attempt, Yugi looked at me again and laid his head to one side. Something he had adapted from me, as I too always did this.  
“What is it, Yami?” he asked. “... Why.. am I... here?” My voice still sounded a little scratchy. “And.. where is here... by the way?” Yugi blinked, but he sat down again, stroking over my hand. “You’re in the Domino Hospital Yami.” he said and had this saddened look on his face. “It’s because... “, my little Hikari stopped. “Well. I’ll tell you later. I’ll try and get some food and something to drink now. I can’t let you starve, not that you have awaken now!” My partner grinned at me, as he padded towards the door. He turned back and focused me. “Don’t try to do anything stupid like standing up or something okay? I will be back soon. I promise” with these words, he closed the door behind him and I was left alone in the white hospital room.

It was a one-man room, which surprised me quite a bit. The walls were white, like the floor, and it reeked like disinfectant. Well, it was a hospital after all... My eyes wandered around the room. There was a stool drawn near to my left side, where Yugi had sat when I had woken up. Also, there were some clothes folded and neatly placed on my bedside table. I assumed they belonged to Yugi, because he always was a bit picky on how to fold his laundry or clean his room. I couldn’t help but to chuckle a little. Yugi could behave really strange sometimes.

My eyes followed the line of curtains to the big window, where I could see not much but the top of some trees from my position. I curled up a little, as I felt slightly cold and pulled my blanket higher. It was quite heavy and also had a whitish colour. I felt better every minute, I was able to move my arms more and even my feet. But I stayed in bed, as Yugi had told me to do. It seemed like I already had caused him some troubles and I needn’t cause him more. My eyes stayed fixed on the door now, as I had explored the room fully and decided that it was very boring. I awaited Yugi any second, but the minutes passed by and I still waited.

As the door handle moved I nearly jumped out of the bed, but I could contain myself at the last moment. I saw Yugi's tricoloured hair. He had turned his back on me, since he tried to balance a tray full of food on his arms and open the door with his elbow. Yugi's eyebrows were furrowed with concentration, as he slowly walked towards me. The door fell shut behind Yugi right after he put the tray on the bedside table. He put away the neatly folded clothes and smiled at me. I smiled back, this time it even worked. “Sorry it took me so long, Yami”, he apologized. ”I had to manage some things, but at least I could get something to eat for you.”

I tried to sit up a little more. Yugi helped me, smiled at me happily, that I seemed fine. “Thank you partner, for everything.” I looked up to him, smiled brighter, as I saw my Hikari’s eyes sparkling with happiness. “I am sorry that I have caused you so much trouble...” I drooped, as I looked on my hands. I felt really, really bad. I only made Yugi worry about me...  
“What are you talking about?” Yugi looked at me with amusement. “You didn’t make any problems... You really are thinking too much.” I heard my Hikari chuckle and looked up. “Now be a good boy and eat something, okay Yami?” Yugi smirked and held a fork with something that looked like some kind of noodles in front of my nose. I blinked but I opened my mouth as I was told to and my little partner began to feed me. I really felt like a little child that couldn’t eat on it’s own, but I endured it, because Yugi still seemed so worried about me.

As I had finished not even a half of the, I had to admit, delicious meal, I saw the door handle move again. Anzu had hugged me so suddenly, I wasn’t even able to get a real breath. She whimpered quietly as she pressed herself firmly upon me. I squinted confused. Jounouchi and Honda surrounded me too. I looked completely baffled around my bed. Even Seto and Ryou stood there. And behind Ryou, I couldn’t even believe it, there stood Bakura grinning at me. He also had his own body now. I blinked. It was, that I just realised, that I was no longer a host in Yugi’s body, but had one of my own. Too bewildered to say anything, I just gawked at my friends, Anzu still hugging me and sobbing.

Yugi smiled softly. “They are all here to visit you Yami. They immediately came here, when I told them, that you woke up.” Yugi giggled as he saw me, still staring at all of them, wrapped in Anzu’s arms. “Yeah, we thought you’d never wake up! Bakura was up three days later!!!” Jou looked at me, as if he still couldn’t believe, that I was awake. “Three days later...? After what?”, I heard myself ask and looked at them confused. “After your duel with Yugi of course.”, answered Ryou. “Yeah. But you were lying there like a corpse! For nearly one month!”, Honda looked at me accusingly and I could feel my cheeks blush a little and lowered my head. What I felt was guilt. The guilt, that I had left Yugi worrying about me... and not only him, also all my other friends too.

“Honda!” Yugi's voice and look were stern as he looked at Honda, but as soon as he turned to me, he grabbed my hand and smiled. “It is not your fault. No one knew that. And you were extremely exhausted from the battle against Zorc and the shadows, which weakened you. There is no need to feel guilty!” He glared back at Honda. “But we are all happy you are all right.” My partner smiled at me again. I smiled back, still hugged by Anzu, but she seemed to slacken her grip around me. She pulled back, gave me a weak smile, her cheeks still wet from tears.  
My eyes wandered to Yugi, not sure whether I should feel guilty or happy that he defended me. Honda was quite right. I had left them alone. And worst of all, I had left Yugi alone. Something I had promised would never happen again.

Anzu pulled back, leaned against Honda to calm down I noticed Bakura’s look, always following my actions, my movements, his lips curled up in an amused smile. He didn’t seem to be hateful any more, although he seemed to enjoy my current state. My sight wandered to Ryou, who stood in front of Bakura. He smiled at me. Ryou’s nature had always been sweet and caring, trying to protect his friends. Even after all the things Bakura had done to him, Ryou seemed to protect him, or least take care of him.

I granted Ryou a weak smile, Jou laid an arm around me. I looked up to him, blinked in surprise. “We were really worried about you, man. But the most important thing is, that you’re awake and alright. Soon you’ll be back on track, right?” he gave me his typically Jou-smile. “Yes, of course. I’ll give my best to get well soon.” I answered honestly. Yugi grinned, it was as if he couldn’t do anything else any more.

“Sure he’ll be fine. He’s the king of games. Yami was never a weak-bag like you.” Seto snarled. Jou's grip loosened on my shoulder and he stood up right, glaring at Seto. “What was that, Kaiba?” Jou snapped angrily. Anzu immediately grabbed Jou’s sleeve. “Don’t! He isn’t worth it! “ She looked at Jou cautionary. “Don’t let him provoke you Jou!” She said again. “what’s the worst that could happen Anzu? We’re already in a hospital. It wouldn’t matter when I’d beat the shit out of this rich-ass!” Jou growled, still his eyes fixed on Seto.

“I don’t want to see anyone fighting in here. Don’t you dare!” I turned my head and saw a rather angry Yugi, glaring at his friends. His eyes glittered slightly, a sign, that he was really really mad. It was way enough to silence the others, some of them even stared at Yugi, as they weren’t used to him being so harsh. They always had known him as the sweet, little, maybe a little helpless, boy from their school. “If you have nothing better in mind than fighting, leave! Yami needs rest and your behaviour isn’t helping at all!” My little Hikari looked at our friends accusingly. The others drooped their heads, well at least nearly all of them.

All were silent after Yugi’s fit of rage. Yugi shoved the others out of my hospital room. Anzu waved at me goodbye. The door fell shut and silence fell over the room. I suddenly felt really tired.  
Yugi looked at me, smiled softly. “Sorry.” He said, sitting down besides my bed. “For what?” I laid my head to one side. I didn’t quite understand why Yugi was the one who apologized. “For them being so...” Yugi searched for words. “Chaotic?” I grinned. “What did you expect Yugi? They are our friends. They were always like that and that’s okay. At least they’re our friends.” I leaned back in my bed, but my sight still laid on Yugi.

He sighed deeply. “Yes... but that behaviour was not nice, Yami. Why do they always have to fight or fool around? Why can’t they be serious one time in life? You’re the one who’s in the hospital and they are arguing in front of you, without caring about you, or how you’re feeling!” Yugi pouted, still very upset about our friends. I chuckled. “Don’t worry, I am used to them. “I stroke over his head.  
“The only thing I am feeling right now is fatigue.” I cuddled in the bedsheets and looked up to him, reached for his hand. “Will you tell me everything tomorrow?” I noticed, how the weariness had made my voice quieter. “Yes, I will. But for now I will stay at your side, okay?” Yugi stroke over my hand. I smiled sleepily, but didn’t let go of his hand. It calmed me and I felt secure in all this confusing incidents. “Thank you, Yugi. Good night.” I closed my eyes, just hearing Yugi’s voice whisper a sweet ‘good night’ before I fell asleep completely.


	2. Escaping the White

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know what time it was. The room was dipped in soft, dim light, that shone through the curtains. I heard a gentle breathing besides me and turned my head. Yugi's face was only centimetres away from mine. His eyes were closed, his head leaned on a small part of my pillow and his fair bangs shimmered golden in the light. I couldn’t help but smile. He looked so peaceful. I sometimes had watched over him, when he had slept, but to do it now in my own body was a whole different story. I could pull the blanket up again, when it had fallen down, like now. I covered my Hikari with it as my hand brushed softly against his cheek. He just mumbled something and snuggled against my hand, holding it tight with is fingers.

I smiled as I watched him sleep. It was nice to feel his warmth after all this years watching over him as a ghost, not able to comfort him in person or to touch him. He was my most trusted friend and the one I cared for the most. Maybe it was, because I had spent so many nights and days by his side, sharing his body with him as his host. Somehow I was very happy to be with him again. The last duel was still on my mind, also my family and friends that waited for me, but I was happy to be able to care for Yugi again. It would've been very hard to leave him forever...

“Yami..?” Yugi's eyes opened and he looked at me drowsy and sleepily. His eyes were still clouded from his dreams. “Good morning, my light.” I said softly, still the smile of my thoughts on my lips. Yugi rubbed away the sleep in his eyes and began to wake up completely. He always needed a little time, before he was awake.

“Did you sleep well, Yugi?” My hand brushed away some nasty bangs, which covered Yugi's face from my view. Yugi's cheeks suddenly got a nuance of pink and he nodded. “Yes, I hope you too?” He looked at me a little uncertain.

“Yes, I slept well and my dreams were very calm. I have slept rarely this good.” I granted him a smile. The last dreams I had were about all the bad things that had happened, like Orichalchos, the Battle City Matches and Pegasus' Island. Oh, and last but not least Zorc. There had always been a shadow of fear overshadowing my dreams, which I had to hide from Yugi, so he wouldn't worry. But this night had been different. I felt secure and sensed no danger at all. The first time since I had met Yugi.

I felt something pulling on my sleeve and I looked down to Yugi. “Yami? Are you even listening?” My confused look was answer enough for him. He crossed his arms and pouted at me, trying to look mad. I giggled. It looked to adorable. “What's on your mind? What makes you worry?” This time he gave me that over-worried look again. “Nothing important, really. I just thought about all this... And I am really happy that I can stay with you.”

“I should be the one to be happy.” Yugi grinned at me. “You always take care for me, not caring for yourself.” Yugi's look got accusing and in response I drooped my head. Yes, he was right. But I had always been only a host in his body, using it to protect the ones I cared for. And Yugi was the person I cared for the most.

Yugi immediately grabbed my hand. “I didn't want to be mean! I am just worried about you!”  
I laughed, stroke with the free hand over Yugi's head and tousled his hair. “You're not mean, you're just honest. And it's true, I care more for you than I care for myself. But that's only, because you're important to me. However, that's just me, my light. I don't want to cause you problems... or unpleasant feelings...” I dared to look up to Yugi, catching his eyes, which stared at me in awe.

“You know... it was really not very nice to fear for your life. But you repaid me by waking up again... You don't need to worry about me. I am alright. However, you need to get well soon, so just do your best, okay?”Yugi's look was pleading and I just nodded in consent, overwhelmed by his words. I would do anything to make Yugi's life easier. And of course I didn’t want to stay here forever.

Yugi yawned, stood up and stretched. He looked at me. “What about breakfast? Are you hungry, Yami?” I nodded. “Yes, a little bit.” The loud growl coming from my stomach exposed me as a liar. I was really, really hungry, as I had not eaten much yesterday. Yugi giggled. “I'll try to get some food. Stay here. “ “I have no need to go anywhere.” I answered smiling.

Yugi chuckled and pulled his jacket over. It wasn't the blue one he had worn when we shared a body. The one he owned now was in a dark crimson. It fit him really well and the colour made his eyes sparkle. He waved, then left me alone in the room, where I was patiently waiting for my Hikari to return. My sight stayed fixated on the door.  
I tried not to look to much around in the room, for it was just white and depressed me the longer I looked at it. It was boring and sterile. No words could describe how much I hated this place. The only thing that kept me here was Yugi. I knew I needed to stay here in order to get better and get rid of the pain, that I could still feel in my body. It was somewhat dull and throbbing, but not as bad as it was yesterday.

I hadn't told Yugi about it. He needn't to worry more than he already did. And it got better the more time passed. I was really glad. Maybe I could get out of here soon. But where should I go afterwards? I knew I needed money in order to survive in this modern world. But I had no job. Well, I always was a ghost, a soul with no body, how could I have worked?!

I sighed. On the one hand I wanted to get well, to make Yugi happy. But on the other hand I didn't know how I should go on. There was no place for me to go. I had a body now and although I was happy to have my own and to be able to comfort Yugi in person, my body also seemed like a drawback.

As Yugi returned he had a tray of food balancing on his hands. Behind him, a man in completely white clothing entered the room. Yugi put the tray down on my bedside table, like yesterday. I looked to Yugi, my look a little confused. Yugi smiled at me. “This is doctor Wakashima. He took care of you while you were here and he just wanted to look after you to make sure you're okay. “

I nodded my head slowly. I looked to the doctor. “Hello. And thank you for taking care of me.” I smiled.   
Wakashima-Sensei smiled back. “I am just going to do some routine checks. You seem quite well, but I have to do the checks, to ensure you're okay. “ I nodded in understanding. Then he began to make his checks. I had to follow a light with my eyes, to put out my tongue so he could look inside my throat, he tested my reflexes and he checked the transfusion tube and the needle that stuck in my arm.

“Everything seems good. Although we have no real explanation why you didn't wake up, but because you seem fine and in a good health state, we decided to send you home the day after tomorrow. We'll give you your medicine and a verification that you were here for your insurance. Both will be given to you by the nurse at the info point. “ He looked at me and seemed glad, that I was okay now. “Well, then, Mr. Mutou, I wish you the best. I will look after you on your last day again. If there should be any problems, please call the nurse” With this, Wakashima-Sensei left the room.

As I looked to Yugi, I noticed, that he had blushed in a deep reddish colour. He had used his own surname for me. Well, of course, 'Great Horus of Egypt' wasn't a name to use in the modern times. However, my Hikari seemed to be very ashamed of that fact.

“Hey, it's okay. “ I smiled at him. “I think you did that really good, Yugi. “  
He looked up to me, smiled back, a little shy.  
“Doesn't that sound like good news?” I grinned. Yugi hugged me “Yes, yes it does.” He cried out, happily, pressed me to his chest. I giggled, hugged him back softly. When he let go, he was still red.  
“Well...” he tried to change the topic. “You.. should eat something.” He held the tray to me and I gladly took the plate. I ate half of it, gave Yugi the other half. I couldn't eat more. I was too happy, that I could leave this place soon.

Two days later, I had packed my things together. Yugi went up and down the room, to search if we had forgotten anything, then he took my bag, threw it over his shoulder and smiled. “Ready to go, partner?”

“Ready to go, partner!”I answered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the info point where we got my medicine and all the verifications we needed. After that, Yugi guided me to the parking lot, where a familiar green Beetle waited for us. Sugoroku waved and already came towards us, taking care of the luggage.

Yugi pulled me on the rear bench and smiled softly. “You'll be staying with us. I am so happy! Grandfather and I cared for everything!” My puzzled, nearly shocked look agitated Yugi. “Aren't... aren't you happy? I thought you'd like to live with us....” Yugi lowered his head. I put my hand on top of his spiky hair. A bright smile was on my face. “I am happy. I really, really am. I... just hadn't thought... that you'd like me to live with you.”

Sugoroku sat on the driver's seat. “Why shouldn't we Pharaoh?” he asked. “You're Yugi's friend. And I am happy, that you're all right again and live with us.” I smiled. “Grandpa!”, I heard Yugi's voice besides me, pulled my hand back. “He has a name!” Sugoroku looked at Yugi through the back mirror. “Well, no one told me until now. “

I smiled. “It's Atemu. But I don't care if you call me Yami or by my real name. I just think that 'Pharaoh' is a little old fashioned.” Sugoroku laughed, as he drove off the parking lot. “Okay. If you don't mind, I'll call you Yami.” I just nodded looked to my left side, where Yugi smiled at me as if it was Christmas.


	3. Coming Home

Sugoroku and Yugi took my luggage. I had no chance of taking it on my own, because Yugi insisted that I still was weak and shouldn't strain myself. I just let it happen and followed my light, as he carried the bag up the stairs.

I was surprised, when we didn't go to Yugi's room but to a room only two doors away from it, right besides the bathroom. Yugi turned around, smiled at me. “This will be your room. I asked grandfather to give you a room near mine, so you could always come if you need help.” Yugi smiled softly. I returned the smile. “Thank you, Aibou, that's very thoughtful of you, like always.” Yugi's cheeks received a tint of red and he turned quickly around, entering the room.

I followed my Hikari and was completely surprised. The room was nearly as big as Yugi's. It had a whole wall painted in a soft sandstone-colour and hieroglyphs were drawn onto it, obviously by hand, because I could see the strokes the brush had left in the black colour. Another wall was painted in a dark crimson, which was mirrored by the bedsheets on the king-sized bed beneath the window. A big closet, mahogany coloured like all the furniture in this room, stood on the wall opposing the bed. Yugi's steps led him right to the wardrobe.

“Here, I bought you some clothes, so you could change.” Yugi pointed into the closet. I saw two pairs of trousers; one black jeans and a beige one, a black, a white and a crimson pullover and two black shirts. “I didn't know what you'd like to wear so I just bought clothes for the first few days. But we can go shopping soon and find you some more, maybe some you really like.” Yugi suggested, kinda shyly.

Yugi had thought about all this. The colours, the furniture, the bedsheets and the clothes. He had, I at least suggested Yugi had, painted the hieroglyphs on the wall, even if they didn't make much sense in meaning something, he had tried his best to make them look like they were 5000 years old. And he had all done this for me? I felt something warm pounding in my chest. Yugi's kindness made me feel welcomed in this, for me, so strange world.

Yugi pulled on my sleeve “Yami? Are you alright?” he asked, glancing at me worried. “.. Don't.... don't you like it?” I could hear the fear of rejection, of failure in his voice. “What ? No! No, Aibou, this is... it is beautiful. I really like it.” I laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, then I pulled him into my arms. “Thank you, partner.” I whispered. I was too happy. I was happy that he had thought about me and what I liked, that I could stay with him, that I could be with him...

Yugi buried his head slightly to my chest he hardly dared to hug me back, as of he feared to hurt me. “Thank you, partner.” I said again. “This room is wonderful. I am glad I am allowed to stay here.” “Why shouldn't you, Yami?” Yugi looked up to me, confused. “You're my other me. You're my friend. But you lived... in the Millenniumspuzzle. So you needed a new home. And since you've always lived with me, I thought... you'd like to live here. With me and grandpa.” Yugi's voice was insecure, even trembled a little. “I'd really like that.” I smiled at him. Yugi carefully let go of me, smiled back at me.

Yugi looked up, as he heard Sugoroku call his name. “I think he needs me.” Yugi mumbled. “Go. I will wait here.” I looked at him, still smiling. Joey would have said that I should wipe that idiotic grin off my face, but I couldn't help but smile. Yugi nodded and hastened to the door and down the stairs when his grandfather called again.

The door fell shut and I was alone in the room. I took that chance to investigate it now in peace. I first went to the closet, opened all the doors and looked inside. There was another pair of shoes too. And two leather bracelets and a black leather belt. Also a leather jacket in the same crimson colour as Yugi's. I closed the doors again and went to the shelves. They were empty, except for a book, that had no title on it and two 15 cm big pyramids formed out of metal, or plastic, I couldn't tell until I touched them.   
They felt a little cool and were quite heavy. It was indeed metal. Then I remembered that Yugi had similar things in his room and used it to support his books. I turned to the untitled book. I sat on the bed and opened the book. It had blank pages. Nothing was written in it. I went again through the pages, maybe I had overlooked something? And I really did. The very first page was stuck to the cover and I loosened it carefully. There was a text, written in Yugi's handwriting. And a gap underneath where the word 'photo' was placed.

_Dear Yami,_  
maybe you found this book already. It shouldn't be too difficult, because the shelves are empty at this time. I wanted us to make memories. Memories we can look at and smile. I want this to be your Scrapbook. That means it is a book where you can glue pictures in it and decorate it with paper or drawings. I own one too. And I really like to collect memories like that. I hope we can create many memories when you're back from hospital, so you can glue in many, many photographs.  
Yours, Yugi 

Under Yugi's name he had drawn a small Millenniumspuzzle. I read the text again and again and with every time my smile grew into a grin. Yugi...

I curled up on the bed. It was soft and I was still tired. The pain had vanished more with every day but it was still there and right now it was throbbing again in my head and my chest. I wrapped myself up a little in my blanket, my gaze lingering at the scrapbook Yugi had started for me. I hardly noticed how the darkness of sleep covered my eyes and lovingly arms of dreams wrapped themselves around me.


End file.
